SUICIDIO
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Astrid, ha sufrido mucho desde la edad de la secundaria hasta la de la universidad. Ahora harta de su vida esta dispuesta a acabar con ella por tercera vez. Lo que no sabe es que el destino la ara encontrarse con alguien con el que juntos encontraran una razón por la cual vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, SE QUE ES MUY INAPROPIADO ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA SIN HABER TERMINADO LA ANTERIOR (TIEMPO ATRÁS), PERO ESTO NO LO PUDE EVITAR Y YA LLEVO LO QUE SERIAN TRES CAPÍTULOS Y REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ENTIENDAN QUE SIEMPRE HAY UNA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL VIVIR ),:**

**HABLA MUCHO AMOR ENTRE HIPO Y ASTRID XD, PERO EL ROMANCE EMPIEZA EN EL SEGUNDO :) **

**DISFRUTEN Y NO LLOREN POR LA PORQUERIA DE VIDA DE ASTRID.**

**SUICIDIO**

**PoV Astrid**

Era un viernes como cualquier otro en mi miserable vida, fui a la universidad, me aparte de todos como siempre, entrene en el gimnasio lanzando maldiciones al costal de boxeo. De lujo, esto es mi vida, una puta mierda.

¿Por qué la considero así?

Verán, yo era una chica normal: Salía a fiestas, tenía amigas, iba de compras, tenía novio, oía música. Bueno eso era cuando cursaba la secundaria.

Yo vivía con mis padres en el centro de california, todos los fines de semana salíamos los tres a una casa que teníamos en la playa a varias horas de la capital. Ahí tengo los mejores recuerdos de cuando era feliz.

Digo de "_cuando era feliz"_ porque cuando tenía catorce mis padres empezaron a pelear mucho en las noches y durante el día no se hablaban para nada.

Tenía esperanzas de que sus peleas se terminaran de una buena vez y que todo fuera como antes, pero no fue así.

Sus peleas empeoraron cada vez más y, yo nada más escuchaba cada insulto y reclamo que se lanzaban uno a otro. Me dolía tanto escuchar cada grito, tanto que por las noches lloraba, yo, Astrid Hofferson llorando.

También entendí que la mayoría de mis amigas no eran más que unas malditas putas que solo estaban con migo porque era popular. Solo Brutilda me demostró su lealtad, a pesar de mis cambios de ánimo.

Actualmente no la he visto desde que salimos de la secundaria.

Después de varios meses de discusiones mi madre le pidió el divorcio a mi padre y el arto de discusiones sin remedio, lo acepto de mala gana porque no quería alegarse de mí.

El divorcio fue rápido y no hubo mucha discusión de que yo me quedara con mi madre. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, yo aun quería que mis padres se reconciliaran y volviéramos a ser la familia que éramos antes, pero cada día que pasaba era cada vez menos mi esperanza porque mi madre se consiguió un novio.

Con el divorcio y la relación de mi madre, deje de sonreír, me convertí en una marginada-nerd ante la sociedad, aunque, en apariencia era como una combinación de un emo con un rapero. Loco lo sé.

Al cumplir quince tuve mi primer intento de suicidio: Pastillas para dormir, un clásico. Intente un día que mi madre fue a una cita con su novio, ella no estaba y yo estaba sola, tome la pastillas, me tome más de medio frasco, todo iba bien hasta que a mi madre se le olvido el bolso y me encontró.

Termine tres días en el hospital y cuatro meses en una clínica especial para personas bipolares como yo.

Tenía novio, Enrique, un doble cara que me abandono cuando espesaron los problemas emocionales y se fue con la más perra de la escuela Heather.

Desde entonces no creo en los hombres.

Una noche, mi padre llamo a la casa, borracho, gritando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba. Mi madre lo corrió a gritos, el por su parte se negó al principio pero se fue al poco rato en su auto realmente furioso. Tenía miedo por su comportamiento, nunca antes lo había visto así.

Al día siguiente se convirtió en unos de los más terribles y dolorosos de mi vida.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana un policía llamo a la casa y nos informo que mi padre tuvo un accidente de choque durante la noche y le roge a mi madres que me llevarla al hospital pero se negaba hasta que por fin la convencí de llevarme.

Al llegar nos informaron que se encontraba en terapia intensiva y que había pocas posibilidades de que pudiera sobrevivir.

Ese mismo día mi padre falleció a las 8:32 pm y es realmente horrible tener el ultimo recuerdo de tu padre como un he brío agresivo.

El día del funeral solo Brutilda me acompaño durante todo mi dolor, mientras que mi madre estaba como si el difunto fuera un completo desconocido, no mostraba otra expresión en sus ojos grises además del desprecio al lado de su novio José.

Después de dos meses de terminar la secundaria mi madre se casó de nuevo aun sabiendo que yo estaba totalmente en contra a ese matrimonio, José no me daba confianza y además porque me dolía ver que a mi madre estaba como si nunca hubiera estado enamorada de mi difunto padre.

Durante la fiesta decidí acabar con mi vida nuevamente, me corte las venas en el baño de mujeres pero por desgracia una mesera me encontró mientras me desangraba, le informo a mi madre y fallo mi segundo intento de suicidio.

Me volvieron a internar en una clínica pero por dos años más. Petición de mi ahora padrastro.

Cuando salí me informaron que la familia Thorston se había mudado a Nueva York y ahora sin mi única amiga realmente estaba sola en este asqueroso mundo.

Ingrese a la preparatoria donde seguí con la misma actitud tenebrosa de los últimos años de secundaria, siendo nuevamente una marginada de la sociedad, sin amigos, sin novio (que no se para que sirven) y sin ganas de vivir.

En fin. Esto es lo que he vivido antes de mi último intento de suicidio, el cual estoy por realizar esta mismo día al atardecer.

Y espero no fallar….

**ESTO ES LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO AL LEER OTRA HISTORIA DONDE ASTRID SE QUIERE MATAR DESDE UN PUENTE, Y SE ME VINO A LA MENTE ESTO.**

**YA VARIAS DE MIS COMPAÑESRAS DE LA ESCUELA YA LEYERON ESTE CAPITULO Y LES ENCANTO XD.**

**Y SI HAN LEIDO LA HISTORIA DE "TIEMPO ATRÁS" XFA LEAN LOS DEMAS CAPITULO Y SE QUE NO ES MUY CONVINCENTE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO PERO LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN BIEN BONITOS :(**

**ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	2. ¿POR QUE?

**HOLA! XD**

**ESTOY DE NUEVO EN ESTE MUNDO MARAVILLOSO, LLENO DE UNICORNIOS, DE HADAS Y DE COPOS DE NIEVE POR TODOS LADOS. ^W^**

**-NAaH¡… NI QUE FUERA PARA TANTO. ¬¬**

**CALLATE ARELI TU QUE SABES DE MI MUNDO¬¬**

**-LO SUFICIENTE PARA DECIRTE QUE ESTAS LOCA **

**Y YO TE CONOSCO LO SUFICIENTE PARA TAMBIEN DECIRTE QUE ESTAS LOCA**

**-SI PERO A UN GRADO MUY DIFERENTE**

**Mmm…**** MEJOR CALLATE Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS**

**BUEN, DECIA QUE ES UN GUSTO ESTAR DE NUEVO Y QUE EL PRIMER ENCUENTO ENTRE ASTRID E HIPO SERA EN ESTE CAPITULO XD**

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUERIDOS LECTORES :)**

***Inmortable343: Tú dices que odias mi historia. Muy bien. Estas dando tu opinión y no te juzgo. Pero un favor y perdona mis palabras: "Mejor ve a lanzarle tu puta mierda a otros autores y déjame en paz chingada madre." Bueno eso fue lo que pensé cuando leí tus comentarios pero ya se me bajo el coraje y quería decirte que a pesar de todo te deseo ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡ y que mejor ignores mi pagina y la de las historias que no te hayan gustado y así tanto tu como los demás autores y yo nos evitamos corajes. Que seas muy feliz este año. ADIOS :) (la neta yo no soy hipócrita, te lo dijo de corazón ^w^)**

**##########**

**¿POR QUE? **

**PoV Astrid**

Son alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, he viajado de la capital hasta la costa, el sol es tapado por las nubes y el viento golpea mi rostro, la delicada brisa del mar me relaja un poco mientras camino a mi muerte.

Mi madre no estará en todo el fin de semana, mi padrastro esta con su hijita Camila (mi hermanastra 3 años mas chica que yo) la consentida de la casa en un recital de ballet en la afueras de la ciudad.

Y por supuesto yo estoy sola como un perro.

En el camino puedo ver a niños corriendo y jugando, pareja de jóvenes besándose y prometiéndose amor eterno. Como si no supieran que solo durara unos cuantos meses.

Odio el amor. Creo que es porque nunca lo conocí y nunca lo conoceré.

Estoy en Berk, el pequeño pueblito en el que tengo los más bonitos recuerdos de mi padre y desde que mi mama vendió la casita que teníamos nunca antes pude venir, hasta hoy.

Me acuerdo que desde la casa se podía apreciar un hermoso amanecer, que de niña salía con mi padre a la playa a hacer castillitos de arena.

También me llevaba al acantilado que rodea al pueblo y desde ahí se puede ver el mar, el viento te puede dar una sensación similar a volar y te hace sentir libre.

He decidido que ese acantilado es el mejor lugar para acabar con mi vida, una hermosa vista y una altura de 223 metros, qué más puedo pedir?, que alguien intente detenerme?.

Camino por el bosque a la orilla del pueblo y me faltan 10 minutos para llegar a mi destinada muerte y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas corren por mis ojos a mi barbilla y mi cuello, recordando momentos tristes que pase por culpa de mi padrastro y mi hermanastra, con mis ojos azules perdidos entre la maleza del bosque y mi rostro pálido por el clima.

Estoy a menos de 30 segundos de llegar y me detengo.

No sé qué hacer…

Veo a alguien parado en la orilla.

Sin pensar me acerco hasta estar a dos metros de distancia y noto que es un joven de alrededor de unos 25 años de edad y que mide alrededor de 1.70 a 1.80 de alto.

Al parecer no sea dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte intentando mostrarme molesta pero realmente estoy nerviosa y confundida

Al oír mi voz el pobre muchacho sale saltando cerca de un metro y medio del susto que le di, me mira sorprendido por mi aparición repentina.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta bastante nervioso

"Creo que yo hice esa pregunta antes" dije algo fastidiada

Noto que desvía su mirada hacia el horizonte y se pierde sin decir nada, permanece así por unos cuantos minutos, sus ojos desprenden lagrimas que viajan lentamente por sus mejillas, hable levemente su boca intentando formular alguna palabra pero sin lograrlo, solo lo miro sin saber que decir o hacer.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola?" lo escucho decir después de un tiempo con su voz hecha un hilo pero sin mirarme

Inevitablemente mis ojos se humedecen nuevamente mientras razono la pregunta viniendo a mi mente tantos recuerdos de soledad y abandono de parte de mi madre y soy incapaz de reaccionar o formular un pensamiento coherente.

"Todo el tiempo" respondí soltando una lagrima sin poder evitarlo, doy un paso adelante mirando al mar y siento su mirada sobre mí.

"Entonces has de saber lo mal que se siente" realmente tenía razón, desde que iniciaron las peleas de mis papas lloraba a escondidas en mi cuarto esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de mi dolor y que me vieran débil.

"SI, claro que lo sé. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Te vas a suicidar?" respondí sin pensarlo con la mente echa un mar de confusión y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me arrepentí profundamente.

"Ese es el propósito por el cual estoy aquí, ¿y tú?" respondió haciéndome sentir que me caía al oír su respuesta, era increíble la gran casualidad de nuestro encuentro.

No sabía que decir y no solía decir lo que sentía o pensaba a las personas y mucho menos a desconocidas, pero este caso era diferente era como si una fuerza en mi interior me hacía sentir confianza en él y que por alguna razón me impedía llegarle a decirle mentiras a este chico.

Respire hondo para tomar fuerzas y responder:

"Veras, es algo muy raro que casualmente el destino aria que tu y yo nos encontraríamos en este lugar, a la misma hora y con el mismo propósito." Hice una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir mi testimonio "Y te confieso que estoy muy, pero muy confundida con lo que estoy pensando, diciendo y haciendo"

"¿Venias a suicidarte?... " dijo en un susurro mas para el que para mí y se formo un silencio realmente deprimente. Ninguno dijo nada.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo, incapaces de saber que hacer … ¿reírnos tal vez?..., pero no, no era una situación para tomarla como una broma.

Lo miro y sus ojos verdes se filtraron por mi interior hasta el fondo de mi alma, el viento soplo al mismo tiempo e intento creer que el escalofrió que sentí era por eso, pero, pereciera que mi corazón le decía otra cosa a mi cabeza y entre en una confusión aun mas grande.

Noto que su mirada se pierde en mis ojos azules color zafiro invierno y que al perecer ambos queremos salir de ese trance en el que nos encontramos.

Tome suficiente fuerza para dejar de ver esos ojos que me hacían sentir un huracán de emociones en mi estomago y que de alguna forma lo sentía agradable pero confuso.

No sabía qué hacer, mirarlo quizás?, era extraño y difícil de explicar lo que sentía.

Ninguno dijo nada durante varios minutos que parecían una eternidad, ya que el silencia era incomodo y aterrador desde mi punto de vista.

Nunca antes me había encontrado en una situación similar, siempre encontraba algo que decir hasta en la situación más vergonzosa o incomoda, pero esto era diferente, me sentía indefensa a cada palabra que pudiera decir.

Decidí pensar en algo más que mis emociones internas e intente pensar en una respuesta u otra pregunta para salir de esta.

Era con palabras o era saltando de una buena vez.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué?" por fin pude decir algo

"¿Por qué quieres morir?" Tardo un poco en contestar pero tenía sentido.

_¿Por qué razón quiero morir?_ El por qué hizo eco en mi cabeza y me quede pensando en la mejor forma de responder.

**########**

**BUENO AQUÍ DEJO ESTE ENCUENTRO ENTRE HIPO Y ASTRID, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA BONITA CENA EL 24 Y QUE SANTA LES HAYA TRAIDO LOS JUGUETES QUE QUERÍAN EL 25 :)**

**QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2015 Y QUE SU PROPÓSITO DE AÑO NUEVO SEA SUBIR SUS CALIFICACIONES DE LA ESCUELA XD**

**FELICES FIESTAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**ADIÓS**

**Te quiero mucho Areli (la abrazo y ella intenta soltarse)**

**-Me estas ahorcando suéltame maldita psicópata**

**No te soltare nunca, NUNCA, NUNCA¡ (con cara malévola)**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho (me habla de manera tierna y me acaricia el cachete)**

**Sabes que ¬¬, yo me largo de aquí estás loca… haaarrree unicornio** ^w^

**ADIOS ^U^**

**Ruyshi: lamento decirte que no me acuerdo donde quedo esa pagina ),: perdóname y il gracias por tu apoyo emocional (te amo en forma de amistad)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: the-rider-sel, YesyHaddock, Httydmimi, AnonimusFem, Lady Aira H H, aileen, mel.g 123, el dragon oscuro, anya, Astrid. H, Ruyshi.**

**LOS AMO ^W^ **


End file.
